


Never Touch Erza's Cake

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Gay Gray Fullbuster, Gay Male Character, Gay Natsu Dragneel, Gray Is Kind Of An Ass, Gray Takes His Clothes Off, Hugging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Natsu is a little shit, Play Fighting, Playful teasing, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Natsu and Gray talk about Gray's stripping habit among other things.WWTDP Week 4 Prompt: There's A Word For That?





	Never Touch Erza's Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts), [Jinx13GXA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/gifts), [EndMyEternalSuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/gifts).



“What are you going on about?” Gray asked, looking at Natsu.

“I've been reading,-” Natsu began.

“Don't hurt yourself,” Gray chuckled.

“Don't be a dick,” Natsu growled.

“I have a dick,” Gray said.

“Trust me, _everyone knows_ that,” Natsu said. “You're naked all the time,”

“I'm not naked _all the time_!” Gray exclaimed.

“Oh really? Why are you naked _now_?” Natsu asked.

Gray would look down at himself. “Damn it! How does this keep happening!?” he exclaimed, beginning to look around for his discarded clothing. They couldn't be far since he and Natsu had been in the same spot for over an hour, and he had been dressed a few minutes prior.

Natsu would just shake his head and chuckle lightly. “It's so funny that you always freak out about taking your clothes off, you'd think you'd be used to it by now,” he said.

“It's not funny!” Gray exclaimed. “People accuse me of being a pervert because of this habit of mine!”

“Well, that's because you are a pervert,” Natsu said. “A pervert who is into guys,” he finished.

Gray would freeze and look at Natsu with wide eyes. “How'd you figure that out!?” he asked.

“It was easy, you stare at guys who have their shirts off, you also stare at my ass a lot,” Natsu said.

“I do no such thing!” Gray sputtered, his face turning cherry red.

“If you didn't, then why are you turning the color of Erza's hair?” Natsu asked, leaning close to the flustered ice mage.

“B-because you accusation is _absurd_!” Gray exclaimed.

“Not really, _everyone_ knows you're gay, _even Juvia_ ,” Natsu said.

“I'm _not_ gay!” Gray yelled.

“What do you find the most attractive in a person?” Natsu asked.

“Their personality, though I don't know why it is I'm attracted to you and your shitty personality,” Gray said.

“Ah-ha! You admit you have feelings for-HEY MY PERSONALITY ISN'T SHITTY!” Natsu growled.

“Shut your face shitty flame!” Gray snapped back.

“Take it back!” Natsu growled, getting in Gray's face.

“If I don't?” Gray asked, smirking smugly as Natsu grew more and more upset.

“If you don't, I'll tell Erza you're the one who ate her cake last week,” Natsu said, smirking.

“You wouldn't dare!” Gray said.

“Would I not?” Natsu asked, grinning cheekily.

“You're fucking evil!” Gray said.

“Nah, I'm just selectively nice to people,” Natsu said. “Today just isn't your day,” he smirked.

“I fucking hate you,” Gray said.

“If you hate me, then why is your face so close to mine?” Natsu asked, looking at Gray's face.

“Fuck you,” Gray growled.

“Nah, you gotta be nice-” Natsu would be cut off when Gray kissed him. He'd tear himself away. “What the fucking hell ice block?!” Natsu hissed, his hands would be balled against Gray's chest.

“Shut up and let me kiss you again,” Gray said, leaning in to get another kiss.

Natsu would step to the side, causing Gray to tumble to the ground, it was too bad he wasn't fast enough to escape from being pulled down along with the other. “You ass!” he said.

Gray would chuckle when the two stopped rolling down the hill, they'd rest by the side of the river, and before Natsu could stop him, Gray would kiss him again.

Natsu would let out a growl briefly, but he would wrap his arms around Gray's shoulders and kiss back.

The two boys would be unaware of the audience they had watching them.

Juvia and Erza would be standing at the top of the hill looking down at the two boys as they made out.

“Well, I think we have our answers now,” Erza said, smiling at Juvia.

“Yes, I...see that now,” Juvia said. She'd never actually had real feelings for Gray and Erza helped her to realize that fact.

“Let's leave them be, for now, no doubt Natsu has heard us,” Erza said.

Natsu would have heard them, but he'd be much too busy sucking on Gray's tongue to even react.

The two women would head off, leaving the two males in relative silence.

“That was nice,” Gray said when he finally pulled back.

“We're totally gay for one another,” Natsu chuckled, licking his lips and grinning with pink cheeks.

“I've been gay for you for a long while actually, I just never wanted to admit it in fear of rejection and losing our friendship,” Gray said.

“I've honestly been the same,” Natsu said.

“Now we know we've felt the same, what's it called?” Gray asked.

“I'm not sure. Is there a word for it?” Natsu asked.

“Mutual pining?” Gray asked with a shrug, getting off of Natsu and pulling him to his feet.

“Yeah, let's go with that,” Natsu laughed, leaning up and pressing his warm lips to Gray's cold ones before dropping back down onto flat feet with a wide smile.

“So, do we tell the guild?” Gray asked.

“I'm sure someone already knows,” Natsu said.

“What do you mean?” Gray asked.

“I heard Erza and Juvia talking, they saw us,” Natsu said.

“Oh crap,” Gray said.

“It's fine, don't worry about anything,” Natsu smiled.

“Juvia saw!” Gray said, tugging on his hair.

“She said she saw that she and Erza had their answers now, though I'm not sure to what questions,” Natsu said.

“Oh, oh...” Gray said. “Crap,” he groaned.

“You going to be okay?” Natsu asked. “Do I need to spank you?” he grinned.

“What!? NO!” Gray exclaimed. Natsu's response would be to, of course, slap Gray's ass and run from the other cackling madly.

“Catch me if you can!” Natsu laughed as he dashed.

“GET BACK HERE!” Gray yelled, giving chase.

Natsu would let Gray catch him, and the two would get caught making out with Natsu's back pressed against the wall outside the guild.

Many guild members would just shrug it off, but the people who thought it was cute would cheer and make other noises that embarrassed Natsu as well as Gray.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
